Alicorn High
by mer-celebimew
Summary: 5 girls go to a boarding school called Alicorn High. They use horses, pegasuses, alicorns, and unicorns to race for their annual competition to see who would be the year's winner of Alicorn High. Like typical fanfics they face the popular girls. But in this fanfic they not only lose their popularity and dignity but they lose the trophy & being number 1.


Hello, my name is Pingjarje Velazquez or Ping for short. Today is my first day at Alicorn High. I bet my flutter pony, Rosedust and my Pegasus, Star Catcher are excited too.  
Rosedust's fur is yellow, her hair and eyes are pink, and her symbol is three pink roses.  
Star Catcher's fur is white, her hair is blue, white and pink, her eyes are blue, and her symbol is a pink heart.  
I sat in the car, anxious for us to get to school. Rosedust and Star Catcher hate car rides, but for some odd reason love to ride planes. Maybe it's because they have wings.  
I have rich aburn hair that goes past my shoulders. The tips of my hair and my bangs, that are to my nose, blonde. My eyes are a sunrise color(or so my mom say).  
Once we got to the school, I raced out of the car to see the school. It was big. There were a boys dorm and a girls dorm. The school was huge. Then I looked at the stables. Meh. Then I looked to the jumping place. HUGE! Then I looked at the race track that made an oval shape. HUGE AND EWWW! There always has to be poop.  
Then my mom got out of the car. OH YEAH!~ I raced to the trailer. I got Rosedust and Star Catcher out. They didn't look happy.  
Me: "Sorry! We better get my 'thing that will help me'."  
I wait for mom to get the 'watcha ma call it'. Then she came running back.  
Mom: "Here dear. Your stables are 224 and 226."  
I nodded and grabbed the paper from her. Mom let a tear slip.  
Mom: "I'm sorry. My baby girl is growing up."  
I hugged her. Star Catcher and Rosebud nudged me and my mom.  
Me: "They'll miss you too, mom."  
Mom petted Rosebud and Star Catcher.  
Mom: "Good bye, dear."  
Mom kissed the top of my head and left. I sighed in relief. Don't get me wrong. I love her, but my secret wouldn't be a secret anymore.  
Me: "You can come out now, Zippy Zinnia."  
Then a breezie came out of my bag.  
Her fur was white, her hair was pink and green, her eyes are blue with yellow, her antennas were light green, and her symbol was 7 petal pink flower with green circular swirls around the flower.  
Zippy Zinnia: "I never thought your mom would go! Ping, I may have eaten your cookies."  
My eyes widen.  
Me: "MY COOKIES!"  
Then Star Catcher nudged me with her nose.  
Me: "Right. Be calm."  
Star Catcher nodded.  
Me: "Come on. We gotta get you to your stall and get me unpacked."  
I took hold of their bridles and lead them to their stalls.

* * *

** In the Girls Dorms**  
Me: "Let me see. 279, 280- HERE IT IS!~ 281!~"  
I used my new key and opened the door. The rooms looked big.  
There were 2 bunk beds and a tv. It seemed like the girls added pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the tv for movie night.  
The girl, on the left, top bunk, has red hair that is higher than her shoulders and has brown eyes.  
The girl, on the left, bottom bunk, has black hair, that were in 2 high ponytails and to her knees, and pink eyes. That was long hair considering she looked tall.  
The girl, on the right, bottom bunk, has red hair, that is shorter than the girl with red hair, and purple eyes.  
The blackette noticed me and squealed. She got out of her bed and ran to me. She death-hugged me.  
: "HI CUTIE!~ I'M ITSUKI NAKAMURA!~ I JUST LOVE YOUR CLOTHES!~ I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!~ JUST LIKE IN MOVIES, DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!~"  
She was tall. Taller than me. Then the red-head notice me. She scowled at Itsuki.  
: "Keep hugging that girl and you'll kill her."  
Then her face softened.  
: "I'm Riku Harada. Please to meet you."  
Then the pinkette came out of her bunk. She smiled widely.  
: "I'm Miu Saionji. I hope we become good friends!~"  
Me: "H-hi."  
Everyone except Itsuki looked at me weirdly. But then Riku got what happened.  
Riku: "Itsuki, stop hugging her."  
Itsuki pouted and listened. Riku must really be scary when angered. I was still catching my breath. Then I inhaled a gulp of air.  
Me: "I'm Pingjarje Velazquez, but call me Pingjarje, I will forever curse. I like to be called Ping."  
Itsuki squealed and death-hugged me again.  
Itsuki: "PING IS SUCH A CUTE NAME!~"  
Riku: "Itsuki..."  
It's like snakes are running up ur back when she says it in that voice. Itsuki paled and pulled away from me. Then the door opened. It revealed a girl with blue hair that is shorter than Miu's and Riku's.  
: "Thanks Itsuki for letting me use this wand for my..."  
She looked at me.  
: "drama class..."  
Riku: "Hikaru, Ping. Ping, Hikaru."  
Me: "H-hello!"  
I looked at my shoes. I feel uneasy.  
Hikaru: "Hi?"  
Then she looked at my roommates.  
Hikaru: "Newbie?"  
I didn't look up.  
Hikaru: "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you!~"  
She smiled then I smiled. Maybe high school won't be as bad as I think.


End file.
